Communications from network operation centers via satellites to very small aperture terminals (VSATs) are an important part of certain communication infrastructures. Communications via satellites to VSATs support media broadcasting services, Internet and other packet network access, telephone communications, Voice over IP (VoIP), etc. Satellite communications make it practical to provide communication services to remote locations which may be difficult to serve through land based communication systems. In many cases remote communications terminals for radio frequency communications, such as very small aperture terminals (VSATs), are located in remote locations which may be difficult to reach. The logistics of putting a spectrum analyzer at a site where interference is suspected is often prohibitively expensive or impossible. Additionally, trouble shooting of a failure event may warrant measurements that are conducted close in time to the failure event.